Bonnie X Mike - A Fanfiction trade
by Mocarela
Summary: Bonnie and Mike are celebrating an anniversary of their first year of mischief at Freddy's! (My part of a Fanfic trade with shima-taicho31)


My part of a Fanfic trade with shima-taicho31!

Sorry for keeping you wait hun, I hope you like it! ^^

"HEEEEEEERE'S BONNomf!" the purple bunny animatronic screeched as his snout collided with thick metal doors.

"Not today sugar bun." Mike laughed, as the one he spoke to glared at him through the window, his ears twitching. Listening to the sounds coming from the kitchen, he checked the Show Stage, his lips splitting into an ear to ear grin.

With the yellow bird out of the way, bear on stage and fox in the cove, Mike looked to the window to the stubborn rabbit that was knocking on the window.

"Miiiiiiike!"

"Yeah?" he said, checking the tablet. Damn it, Foxy's peeking already!

"Can I come in?"

"No."

Bonnie was caught by surprise. Mike never said just one word to him when Bonnie asked such question. What was with him tonight? He didn't forget what day was today did he?

"Mike, let me in." he said, but the human ignored him.

"Please?" he bent his ears down slightly.

"No."

He really forgot, didn't he…

"Pretty please?" Bonnies ears were bent in such way it looked like they were hanging at the sides of his face limply.

"NO." Mike replied.

Bonnie hung his head down low, not caring if Mike saw him or the package in his hand, as he moved away from the window and down the hall.

"You know, that was mean Mike." Chica said to the Night guard, who took a deep breath, opening the left door.

"I know, but how would I be able to finish this," he said, placing a picture of him and Bonnie in a small album "if he's around?"

"I guess you're right. But he was so excited when he was preparing your present-" Chica said, before closing her beak quickly. She almost ruined the surprise!

'Shit.' Mike thought looking up at the ceiling of his office.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to him." he said, taking in a deep breath.

It's been a year since he came here, hoping to earn some money to help him pay the bills… But it wasn't as easy as many would expect.

Well, that was for the first few weeks at least. When he got used to it, he realized there was no need for panic. Just like the Phone Guy said.

Heh, turns out the animatronics ONLY thought of you as a threat, if you were dressed in purple night-guard uniform. He learned that one the hard way, almost got stuffed because of it.

Also, the blue uniform didn't help at all. They would stop in the middle of a conversation, just so they could stare at you for minutes, trailing with their eyes behind you, if you so much as dared to move.

More than an hour of long begging and negotiating was necessary, until Mike was allowed to come to work in any clothes he wanted. The two items that however remained were the badge and the blue cap.

After that the animatronics became friendly, they talked and laughed, they showed him the secrets spots and told him all about the pizzeria… what they knew at least.

Bonnie, who was also the first animatronic that Mike encountered, seemed to be coming more often than the others. He was also always ready to talk and the two of them came up with the best pranks. Coating Foxys hook with honey, baking a pizza that looked like there was an eye in it, dressing Freddy in a tutu… you name it! These two were the biggest mischief masterminds the pizzeria has ever seen!

They've became the best of friends, yet Mike was really happy. Not with the knowledge that the pizzeria was closing down. That he'll never again have the chance to bicker with Foxy, eat Chicas tasty pizza, get scolded by Freddy, laugh with Goldie… and see Bonnie do that adorable thing with his ears.

So on the last night of his shift as the night guard at Freddy's, he confessed. The very same time Bonnie did. And the rest of night was just the two of them, cuddling in the supply closet and remembering all things that they've done together over the past week.

Well, turns out the boss of pizzeria got a large sum of money to pay the bills and the pizzeria was soon reopened!

And here he was, Mike Schmid, in his old and dusty office, sitting on his dusty and old chair, making an album to celebrate his and Bonnies 1 year together.

He just hoped his Bunny will forgive him for acting so cold…

 ***time skip provided by switching cameras***

At first Bonnie was heartbroken. He just couldn't believe that Mike forgot that the two of them were creating chaos at pizzeria for over a year! But then he remembered: if Mike doesn't remember on his own, then the rabbit will just have to remind him… on their own special way of course. The purple animatronic smiled, a devious plan hatching in his mind.

 ***time skip provided by Freddy's honking nose***

"Time to find my bunny." Mike smiled checking the cameras, but everywhere he looked the purple rabbit was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?!" he clutched the tablet in his grasp, a motion that all too well reminded him of his very first night here. He glanced at the door. Could he be-

Mike clicked the light button. But no light was there.

"Bon? Are you there?"

Silence.

"Bon, come on dude, this isn't funny!"

Not a sound. He checked the camera at the corner. No one there.

He stepped out of the office.

"Bonnie? Come on Bon, where are you?"

Suddenly from the darkness something white flew at him and splashed on his face. The cream pie slowly slid off guards surprised face, as the one who threw it squealed:

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY SENPAI MIKE!"

'I will burn those mangas, even if he stuffs me in a suit after it!' Mike thought, but wiped the cream from his eyes with a smile.

"Mmmm pie," he smiled at Bonnie, noticing that the rabbit was holding something in his hand.

"This is for you," he said and handed Mike a package. The man opened it with care and found a photo album inside.

"Bon, I-I can't believe the irony!" Mike laughed and at Bonnies shocked expression quickly added:

"It's similar to something I've been planning to give you." And he placed a package in bunnies hands.

Once he opened it, Bonnie chuckled: "Great minds think alike."

They walked to the supply closet, (you could say this was their little spot, when they wanted to spend time together) and once they were comfortable, they looked over the albums. Each contained pictures of them, the ones that shared past and present things the two did together.

After laughing and bickering about which one is cuter, Mike leaned on Bonnie and smiled.

"Happy anniversary Bonnie."


End file.
